Adventures in Petsitting: Chin and Kono
by StBridget
Summary: When the cats away, the mice will play. Or, in this case, when the people are away, the cats (and dog) will play. Pet verse.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: Since you've gotten several of the others and haven't gotten a pet verse story in a while, I thought I'd give you two. :)**

"Hey, everybody, who wants feedies!?" Kono Kalakaua called as she and her cousin Chin Ho Kelly entered their friend and boss Steve McGarrett's house. Silence greeted her. She frowned. That was odd. She _should_ be greeted by three cats and a dog; she and Chin were watching Steve's two cats and their other co-worker Danny Williams' cat and dog while the men were at a conference. Danny had brought his animals to Steve's to make it easier on Chin and Kono; his dog Bullet was there all the time anyway, and his cat Selkie had lived at Steve's when he first rescued her and her kittens who were living under the house at the time. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"They're probably sleeping," Chin said, unconcerned. "You know how cats are—they can hardly be bothered."

"Yeah, but I'd at least expect Bullet to come running," Kono said.

Chin had to admit she had a point. "Hey, Bullet!" he called. "Here, boy!"

After a minute, which was just long enough for Chin and Kono to get worried, a large German shepherd came bounding down the stairs. Chin reached down to ruffle his ears. "There you are, boy. We were worried." He peered more closely at the dog. There were tufts of something sticking to his muzzle and the pads of his feet. "What did you get into?" he asked the dog, not that he expected an answer.

Kono looked, too. "I think it's toilet paper," she said. "How do you suppose that happened?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Chin said. "I guess we'd better go take a look."

Kono and Chin headed up stairs, Bullet following, tail waving happily. The guest bathroom looked intact, so with some trepidation, they headed into the master bedroom and attached bath. The cousins were relieved to see Selkie and Steve's older cat Ninja curled up on the bed, but that still left Steve's kitten NJ unaccounted for. And there was still the mysterious source of the toilet paper.

That question was soon answered. A peek into the master bath revealed NJ leaping into a large pile of shredded toilet paper and chasing the bits as they flew about. "Oh, dear," Kono said. "I think he got the whole roll."

Chin sighed. "Probably. You clean this up; I'll take care of feeding them." He picked up the kitten, who mewed unhappily and stretched out a paw towards the mess he'd created, hoping for one last chance to bat at the scraps. "C'mon, you. I think you've gotten into enough trouble." He headed downstairs, Bullet trailing behind. Ninja and Selkie also finally took an interest and followed as well.

Chin was unprepared for the sight that greeted him. The kitchen, too, was a mess. Fortunately, there was no more toilet paper. Unfortunately, there was the remains of what appeared to be a large bag of dog food. Chin sighed again and addressed the dog. "You're just getting into all sorts of trouble, aren't you?"

Bullet just wagged his tail and woofed gently.

Kono came up behind him, mess in the bathroom taken care of. "Oh, dear, not here too."

"Yeah," Chin said. "Fortunately, I think Danny said he was almost out. There should be another bag in the back of Steve's truck.'

"You get it; I'll take care of the cats." Kono was reaching for the cat food as she spoke, all three cats sitting at her feet looking up at her expectantly. NJ broke away to follow Chin instead, clearly more interested in him then in dinner. Oh, well, Kono figured he'd come back soon enough.

She had just dished out the cats' food and set their bowls on the island when she heard the door open. "Damn!" Chin cursed.

Kono went into the living room. "What happened?"

"Damn kitten got out. That little bugger's fast."

Kono started to panic. "We'd better get him. What if he gets hit by a car or bitten by a centipede? That happened to Ninja, remember. He almost died."

"Steve would kill us," Chin agreed. He put down the bag of dog food, and the cousins went to look for NJ.

The kitten had already disappeared. Kono heard a rustling and peered under a bush. "Here he is!" She reached for him, but he scampered between her legs and took off. Chin made a lunge as well, losing his balance and falling forward, just missing NJ as the kitten scampered up a tree.

"Damn! Now what?" Kono asked.

"Now you climb up there after him and bring him down."

"Me!? Why me? I'm not a climber."

"I seem to remember a certain incident with a telephone pole and a surveillance device," Chin reminded her.

"Okay, fine," Kono gave in. "Give me a boost." Chin lifted her up and she climbed into the lowest branches, reaching once more for the kitten, who just climbed higher. "This isn't going to work."

"Okay, come on down," Chin told her. "We'll just have to try something else."

"Maybe if we bring his food out, he'll come down to get it."

"Good idea," Chin agreed.

NJ seemed to pick up on the word "food." He meowed and hopped down after Kono, trotting to the door and waiting for the cousins. "Thank goodness," Kono said fervently.

Chin picked up the kitten again. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, you little rascal. Think we can get you fed without any more incidents?" NJ just meowed in response.

The cousins' relief at averting another disaster was short-lived. When they returned to the kitchen, they found Bullet with a bowl of cat food between his paws, two others, now empty, lying next to him. Selkie and Ninja were on the counter, hissing angrily at the dog.

Kono snatched the bowl away. "Bullet, bad dog! That's not your dinner!"

"Is there any left?" Chin asked.

"No, he made pretty quick work of it," Kono replied.

"Guess we just give them more." It was Chin's turn to reach for the cat food.

"Guess so. I can't wait for Steve and Danny to get back," Kono said.

Chin couldn't agree more.


End file.
